Twilight's Rose
by Nath Solitude
Summary: Rosalie Hale no contaba con mudarse a Forks, tampoco contaba con enamorarse de Emmett Cullen,y mucho menos contaba conque el fuera un vampiro. Twilight Rose/Emmett UA BxE,AxJ,CxE
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... si fueran mios no habria dejado que hicieran una pelicula tan mala...

Este es mi primer fic de Twilight... vamos a ver si gusta o no gusta...

la verdad espero que si porque me ha costado lo mio el animarme a subirlo...

La historia plante un pequeño cambio de roles... con Bella siendo una Cullen hace mucho... y con una Rosalie humana que se muda a Forks por circunstancias de la vida...

La historia va a estar bien pegadita al Crepusculo original... es decir casi las mismas situaciones... solo que Rose lo va a solucionar a su manera...

y por supuesto que Emmett va a seguir siendo Emmett... un vampiro que adora las apuestas, tomar el pelo a los demas y completamente enamorado de Rosalie Hale...

Hey! denle una oportunidad si?...

la historia no tiene la culpa de que su autora no sepa hacer resumenes xD

--*---*--*--

En mis 17 años de vida jamás me había planteado encontrarme en una situación como esta. Mi propia muerte no era algo que fuera a preocuparme. Ni siquiera en los últimos meses cuando debió haberlo hecho.

Simplemente imaginar mi vida truncada a los 17 años de edad era algo imposible de plantearme para mí.

Quizá ahora que tenia a la muerte frente a mi debería plantearme todas las acciones de mi vida, todos los errores, todos los aciertos.

Pero solo podía pensar en una cosa, en dos personas. Aquella a la que debía ver y aquella a la que había dejado atrás. Por un momento me pregunte ¿cual de los dos sufriría mas con mi decisión? Refrene el pensamiento al instante, sabia lo que sufriría _yo_ si tuviera que enfrentar la muerte de cualquiera de los dos.

Por sobre todas las cosas, como siempre, prevaleció la certeza absoluta de mi naturaleza egoísta. _Yo no podía_ pasar por eso.

Cualquier otro, cualquiera que jamás me hubiera conocido, habría pensado que mi decisión de estar allí, era un acto de valentía. Un sacrificio por quienes amaba. Pero yo sabia que era tan solo la perfecta excusa.

¿Acaso no era la muerte el mejor escape que podía tener un simple ser humano como yo?

No tenía súper fuerza, o súper velocidad. Ni siquiera tenía un buen corazón que justificara mi existencia.

Aspire profundamente el aire frio de Rochester y abrí la puerta para encontrarme cara a cara con el cazador. Para encontrarme cara a cara con mi muerte.

Lo vi sonreír complacido y sus ojos rubí brillaron en la oscuridad. La ironía del momento se vio reflejada en palabras de mi madre, que resonaron fuertes y claras en mis oídos.

"Enfrenta la vida con una sonrisa Rosalie Hale. Siempre con una sonrisa"

Yo sonreí, altiva y orgullosa para enfrentarme a mi muerte.

--*---*---*--

dejen un RR si?...

solo para que mi autoestima no quede destruida... :D


	2. Primer Encuentro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones de este fic son propiedad de la Sra Stephenie Meyer. No gano un solo centavo con esto y, en cambio, pierdo mucho tiempo... pero disfruto haciendolo ^^

nueva version del Primer capi... no hay mucha diferencia pero igual lo subo...

perdon la tardanza =(

* * *

Capitulo 1

Primer encuentro

- Entonces te vas- dijo la chica bonita sentada junto a mí. Su largo cabello castaño escondió su rostro pero no pudo ocultar el tono desconsolado de sus palabras. Yo sonreí. Una sonrisa para poder ocultar mi dolor.

- No creo que tenga alternativa. Al menos se que no estarás sola Vera-dije tratando de influir animo a mis palabras, un ánimo que en realidad no sentía. Mi amiga automáticamente se acaricio la panza, sin darse cuenta de la ternura tan obvia que había en ese gesto. Vera levanto el rostro empapado de lágrimas y se lanzo a mis brazos.

- Oh! Rose es solo que te voy a extrañar tanto!- dijo entre hipidos, abrazándome con fuerza entre sus delgados brazos.- me vas a hacer mucha falta!

- Ya verás como no. Dentro de poco estarás tan ocupada que ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de escribirme un mail.

Vera sollozo en mis brazos abrazándome con más fuerza.

- Todo será tan distinto sin ti por aquí Rose. Mucho mas ahora. Oh Rose! Quería que estuvieras conmigo precisamente ahora.

Mantuve con más fuerza mi sonrisa, ocultándome detrás de ella. Precisamente era por esta situación. Por este momento y por ella que tenía que, como nunca, mantener mi sonrisa.

Mi padre tenía un alto cargo en una importante empresa internacional. Su mundo estaba edificado, probablemente en el mismo edificio de su empresa. Su trabajo era su vida. Sus días variaban entre las reuniones con los socios de la empresa, las reuniones con los inversores y los más importantes clientes de la empresa.

De que se ocupaba su empresa, no tenía la menor idea. Francamente tampoco me importaba. Lo único importante de mi padre, además de su cuenta bancaria, era que su lugar en el mundo empresarial era lo suficientemente importante como para que la gente hiciera cualquier cosa para congraciarse conmigo una vez enterados de mi apellido.

Mi madre para mantener y confirmar nuestro estatus social asistía y organizaba cuantos eventos sociales pudiera. Cenas de beneficencia, días de campo, los mejores bailes del club eran lo que importaba en el mundo de mi madre. Su vida se basaba en los hechos irrevocables de ser una mujer hermosa y una perfecta anfitriona.

Mi mundo era un lugar frio y aburrido que solo se centraba en la imagen y posición de cada persona con que tratara. Los apellidos de renombre, el tamaño de las cuentas bancarias y la cantidad de propiedades, eso era lo que importaba en mi mundo.

Mi mundo sin Vera... porque todo eso cambiaba una vez que estaba con Vera. Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser yo misma. La simple presencia de Vera me permitía ser una persona amable y cariñosa. Vera lograba contagiar a su alrededor con su luz y su alegría, incluso mi mundo yermo cobraba vida con sus risas.

Pero mi amistad con Vera dejo de ser aceptada por mis padres cuando el padre de Vera murió y la dejo a ella y su familia con un sinfín de deudas de las que aun no habían podido salir. Vera había tenido que mudarse del selecto barrio donde había crecido y mudarse a una escuela pública para terminar sus estudios. A mí me prohibieron volver a verla.

-Eres una Hale, Rosalie. Si quieres hacer beneficencia con los pobres haces una cena o un baile, no te haces amiga de ellos.

Esa fue la respuesta de mi madre la primera vez que discutí con ella cuando me prohibieron verla. Desde entonces me escape de casa cada vez que necesitaba ver a Vera

Alli fue donde conoció a Bruce Mc Courtney. Básicamente un don nadie, o eso es lo que diría mi madre. A mí me parecía que quería a Vera, más que eso, la _adoraba_. Bruce daría todo por Vera, incluso dejar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar con tal de mantener al niño que ahora crecía en el vientre de ella.

Siempre era Vera la que marcaba la diferencia.

Sin ella yo solo era una chica hermosa, quizá la más hermosa, pero solo eso. Todos sabían que Rosalie Hale era el premio dorado. La pequeña figura de colección que todos querían tener, que todos querían arrebatarle a Royce King.

Royce King, mi novio. El heredero de la Corporación King y de una historia familiar que, ellos afirmaban, nacía en las altas cunas de Inglaterra. Además de todo eso Royce era guapo, más que guapo, encantador. Pareciera que tuviera un don para tratar con la gente. Siempre conseguía salirse con la suya, y esa era una cualidad que me encantaba...

A Royce le encantaba presumirme. Solía llevarme a las fiestas que tenia con sus compañeros de la Universidad, los hijos de los socios más importantes de la corporación, y eso a mi padre le extasiaba.

"Esta es una excelente oportunidad para la empresa Rosalie. Enhorabuena este chico se fijo en ti" dijo mi padre la noche que nos encontró a Royce y a mi besándonos en la entrada. Estoy segura que no es lo habitual que diga tu padre la primera vez que te ve en esa situación...

Pero yo era afortunada y feliz con Royce, no había semana que no me invitara a cenar, no había día que no me regalara flores, no había persona que no se girara para vernos pasar...

Quien podría negarlo? Éramos la pareja _perfecta_de Rochester, la envidia de adultos y jóvenes... y aun así, había noches que silenciosamente envidiaba la tierna y sincera relación que tenían Vera y Bruce.

Las cosas de repente habían cambiado drasticamente. En la última semana todo mi mundo, todos mis planes para el futuro se habían estrellado estrepitosamente...

La empresa de mi padre se ampliaría en nuevas sucursales. Una de ellas en Seattle donde mi padre se haría cargo.

Ni siquiera pude discutir. Apenas si me entere y ya estaba todo arreglado para nuestra partida. Al menos tuve tiempo para despedirme de Vera... Royce se había ido de viaje a Europa con su familia, lo llame y me dijo que no me preocupara, que algún día me iría a visitar a donde fuera que vaya... ni siquiera pregunto a donde me iba...

Forks. Un pequeñísimo pueblo en el estado de Washington a casi tres horas de Seattle. ¿Por qué si la oficina principal se abriría en una ciudad tan grande mi padre había decidido que teníamos que vivir, incluso más lejos que los suburbios?.

El viaje a Forks fue un perfecto ejemplo de mi vida familiar. Mi madre y yo leyendo diferentes revistas sin mediar palabra. Mi padre por supuesto viajaría en otro vuelo. Algún asunto lo había detenido en Rochester, pero sin lugar a dudas llegaría el lunes a la mañana con el tiempo suficiente para no tener más de 30 segundos de retraso en la oficina, si podía menos.

Llovió todo el trayecto de Seattle a Forks. La lluvia no ceso, ni amaino un solo instante a medida que el paisaje se tornaba más y más verde.

La casa en Forks era lo que se podía esperar de una adquisición de mi madre. Grande y hermosa, sin duda la mejor casa de la ciudad y aun así mas chica que nuestra casa en Rochester. Todas nuestras cosas ya estaban instaladas, aunque prácticamente todos los muebles eran nuevos, no estaba segura de que hubieran cabido en esta pequeña casa. Mi habitación tenía un inmenso ventanal que daba a la empinada calle. El paisaje no era muy alentador. Mas allá de toda esa masa verde de helechos y arboles se veían algunos carteles del centro de la ciudad. Los podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

Resignada a mi suerte baje a explorar un poco más la casa. Mi madre ya estaba hablando por teléfono, se la escuchaba airada y quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado probablemente ya habría perdido parte de su audición. Por un momento me plantee preguntarle qué sucedía, probablemente quejándose de alguna nimiedad que hubiera faltado o que funcionase mal. El comedor era lo suficientemente amplio como para que diez personas comieran cómodas. Me pareció un desperdicio dado que las únicas que comeríamos allí seria mi madre y yo, siempre y cuando ella no se obligara a alguna nueva dieta inútil.

En el garaje encontré lo único que podía levantarme un poco el ánimo en este inhóspito lugar. Mi hermoso descapotable. Regalo de mi padre en mi último cumpleaños. Nunca me gusto tanto un regalo de él. Por supuesto, solo el asistente que lo había llevado hasta mi puerta pudo ver mi alegría.

Mi descapotable y yo habíamos sido la envidia de toda la escuela en Rochester. Mi novio Royce nunca se jacto de mi tanto como ese primer mes en que mi descapotable fue la novedad. El pensamiento de Royce me hizo recordar que no había prendido mi celular desde que baje del avión. Ya tres horas de esto.

Subí a mi habitación y lo saque de mi bolso de mano. Por supuesto, ni una llamada o mensaje de Royce. No me sorprendía, la sorpresa hubiera sido que se preocupara por mí. Una bonita sorpresa...

En cambio tenía 6 mensajes de Vera deseándome buena suerte, dándome consejos por si me daba nauseas en el avión y recordándome comunicarme con ella en cuanto llegara a Forks.

Me senté en la computadora que había en mi habitación (ya instalada y funcionando perfectamente) y comencé a tipear rápidamente un corto mail. No es que tuviera mucho que contar, el viaje había sido aburrido y había llegado a un aburrido lugar, el pronóstico para el día siguiente no parecía que fuera a cambiar este irrevocable hecho, más que seguro lo confirmaría. Lo único probablemente bueno era que mi hermoso descapotable rojo me esperaba abajo para llevarme a la mañana a la escuela más aburrida de todo el planeta.

-Dime que no es cierto- musite sola en mi descapotable una vez que había llegado a lo que se suponía era mi nuevo instituto. Se suponía, porque todo el terreno con sus tres pequeños edificios, bien podrían haber sido tan solo una de las alas de mi antiguo instituto. ¿Cuantos alumnos se suponían estudiaban aqui? ¿Cincuenta?

Estacione frente al primer edificio donde colgaba un pequeño cartel que decía oficina principal. Alrededor no había estacionado ningún auto, de seguro estaba prohibido o quizá ningún alumno en este lugar tuviera suficiente dinero para tener un auto propio. Me arregle el cabello en el auto del espejo, y me rendí a los cinco minutos. Ningún cabello podía estar en su lugar con esa cantidad indecente de humedad en el aire. ¿Que era este lugar? ¿Una olla a vapor?

Baje del auto de bastante mal humor y mi descapotable pago las culpas cuando azote la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Afuera caía una leve lluvia, demasiado débil para empaparme pero lo suficientemente abundante para humedecer toda mi ropa. Maldije otra vez por lo bajo y me dirigí al edificio.

La oficina era pequeña y horriblemente decorada. Recordaba más a la sala de estar de una solterona de cincuenta años que a una oficina de instituto. Solo faltaba un gato gordo en el mostrador o quizá estuviera caminando por entre los muebles.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo, querida?- la vieja solterona dueña del lugar me interrogo con la mirada, tratando de ser amable aunque deliberadamente no le caía bien. Probablemente mi expresión tampoco era la más amigable en este momento.

-Soy Rosalie Hale. Acabo de ser trasladada aquí.- informe rápidamente sin ganas de dar muchos detalles. Confiaba en que la ciudad entera supiera de la llegada de la familia Hale.

-Por supuesto. -respondió ella con una sonrisa de lo más profesional. Yo le devolví la sonrisa fríamente. Muy bien, esa señora me odiaba, y francamente me importaba un rábano.- aquí tienes tus horarios y el plano de tu escuela. Buena suerte.

Sonreí más ampliamente con la abrupta despedida de la secretaria. Yo también moría por salir de allí. No que pensara que lo que me esperaba el resto del día fuera a serme interesante. Volví a mi descapotable descubriendo fugaces miradas admiradas que pronto se dirigieron a mí. Sonreí complacida. Una forma simple de vestir (un jean y una simple blusa escotada) había sido suficiente para acaparar la atención segura de todo el alumnado. No es que me interesara cualquiera de esos pueblerinos. Pero cualquier día podía mejorar cuando yo era el centro de la atención.

-Wow! Rosalie vas a despertar tantos admiradores como los Cullen- dijo Jessica Stanley la chica a mi lado que se me había pegado desde la primera clase. Jessica no era el tipo de chica a la que se le considera bonita, mucho menos inteligente y tampoco era simpática. Yo no le caía bien, y a mi ella tampoco, pero aun así íbamos las dos juntas y nos sonreíamos como grandes amigas... Ya saben lo que se dice de tener a los enemigos bien cerca, aun si no creyera que Jessica consistiera algún tipo de amenaza para mí.

-Quienes son los Cullen?- pregunte fingiéndome intrigada por los que, según ella, eran los más venerados en esta escuela perdida en el bosque.

- _Ellos_ son los Cullen- dijo Jessica en un tono que rayaba la adoración, indicándome un extremo alejado de las mesas. Enseguida me di cuenta que, aun si ella no me los hubiera indicado, los habría reconocido al instante.

Eran cinco. Y todos resaltaban por varios detalles que saltaban rápidamente a la vista. No se parecían lo mas mínimo a ningún otro estudiante, ni a ninguna otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Eran tres chicos, los tres chicos más atractivos que jamás hubiera visto. Uno de ellos era tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas pero aun así no perdia gracia en sus movimientos, tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado. El otro, mas alto y delgado, era tenía el cabello rubio del color de la miel y parecía estar enfermo o de un terrible humor. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento que el de pelo oscuro, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Parecía tener un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, aunque su extraña expresión seria lo hacía parecer mayor. El tipo de expresión de un profesor sabelotodo ante una prueba que no llena sus expectativas. No me gusto en lo absoluto. No tenía la expresión encantadora del chico grandote, que aunque parecía tan inmenso como un oso sonreía con una inmensa sonrisa que hacia marcar dos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Yo aun los miraba fijamente estancada en la entrada del comedor cuando el chico cobrizo se inclino sobre la mesa diciéndole algo al chico grandote. Debió haber sido algo muy gracioso porque enseguida su atronadora risa lleno el comedor. Me sobresalto su potencia pero de alguna forma me gusto, me hizo querer escucharla de nuevo. De repente me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos oscuros y un hoyuelo marcándose en su mejilla derecha.

-Emmett Cullen te está mirando- casi chillo Jessica a mi lado. Su inoportuna voz me sirvió para poner en orden todos mis sentidos.

-Vámonos a buscar una mesa.- le apure llevándola hasta la mesa más alejada de los Cullen. No necesite que Jessica me dijera ni de sus molestas risas estúpidas cada vez que miraba sobre el hombro. _Sabía_que el tal Emmett Cullen me seguía mirando, y aun siendo consciente de que más de la mitad de la escuela me estaba mirando en ese momento la única mirada que sentía arder sobre mi era la de _el_.

- ¿Ellos son los Cullen?- pregunte una vez que estuvimos sentadas en la mesa, tratando de no mostrarme demasiado interesada y ya sabiendo la repuesta.

- Son guapísimos ¿verdad?- respondió Jessica asintiendo efusivamente. Yo solo asentí ante la pregunta más que obvia y espere que continuara.- Los chicos son Emmett, Edward y Jasper Cullen, y las dos chicas son Bella y Alice Swan todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa.- me respondió con un hilo de voz, como si le importara que alguien pudiera escucharnos. Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de las dos chicas que estaban sentadas con ellos en la misma mesa.

No es que no las hubiera visto antes, solo que me habían distraído. Pero otra vez atrapada mi atención levante la vista para estudiarlas mejor, a mis futuras rivales... no podía evitarlo, era un reacción instintiva a la competencia. Para ser sinceros mi ego sufrió un fuerte golpe en cuanto levante la vista.

Las dos chicas eran parecidas y a la vez completamente diferentes. La más alta era hermosa. Su cabello largo color castaño oscuro destilaba reflejos rojizos a cada movimiento, y más que eso su presencia destilaba confianza y amabilidad. Era una chica _buena_. Lo podías decir aun desde esa distancia y sin haber hablado nunca con ella. La sonrisa en su cara era pura dulzura y jugaba con una manzana en su mano de la forma más inocente. La chica baja tenía el aspecto de un duendecillo de facciones finas. Su pelo corto rebelde tenía cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente, y de un negro intenso. Rápidamente la chica más pequeña se levanto con la bandeja en sus manos y se alejo con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de una gacela. Envidie sus pasos de ágil bailarina, yo que había tomado años de danza clásica jamás podría moverme con esa gracia. La contemple deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible.

Ninguna de las dos se parecían a cualquiera de los muchachos y aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal. Más pálidos que yo, que soy casi albina. Sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de algún insomnio grave.

El chico de los hoyuelos me dirigió otra mirada que se me antojo traviesa, como la de un niño haciendo una travesura. Enseguida desvié la vista hacia Jessica que seguía mirándolos sin vergüenza. Recordé que nuestra conversación estaba a la mitad, y yo quería saber más de los Cullen.

- Ninguno de ellos parecen parientes.

-Bueno no lo son, salvo por las chicas que son hermanas. Los chicos son adoptados. Las chicas, al parecer, son algún tipo de sobrinas de la esposa del doctor Cullen- la mire en busca de mas información. Jessica parecía encantada de dármela, tal vez hace mucho que nadie contaba los chismes de los Cullen- El doctor Cullen y su esposa son muy jóvenes, tendrán entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos

-¿No son un poco mayores para haber sido adoptados?- pregunte algo desconfiada

-Pues a mi también me lo parece. Pero dicen que la señora Cullen trabajo en el orfanato donde se criaron los Cullen, al parecer se encariño de ellos o vaya a saber qué. La cuestión es que una vez que se caso con el doctor insistió en adoptarlos a los tres a pesar de que ya eran bastante grandes.- Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, la mujer del doctor Cullen no le caía para nada bien. Y como si fuera la verdadera razón de todo el embrollo, agrego en un susurro malintencionado -Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mire en dirección a donde se sentaba aquella extra a familia para darme cuenta que el chico de pelo cobrizo nos miraba fieramente. Como si hubiera escuchado cada palabra de nuestra conversación y no aprobara que se hablara de su adoptiva madre de la forma tan descortés en que Jessica lo había hecho.

Le mantuve la mirada también. No porque defendiera a Jessica sino porque mi orgullo no permitía que nadie me mirara de esa forma, mucho menos sin un motivo aparente. El junto sus cejas aun mas, casi hasta convertirlas en una línea, un gesto claramente amenazador. Pero yo no me deje amedrentar tan fácilmente y le mantuve la mirada, levantando mi barbilla más de una pulgada.

Se me antojo que podríamos seguir matándonos con la mirada durante bastante tiempo cuando de repente el interrumpió nuestra lucha de miradas y miro hacia la chica de pelo castaño y reflejos cobrizos. La transformación de su rostro fue sorprendente. La mirada de un monstruo a la de un ángel en un segundo.

Me di cuenta que ella tenía una mano apoyada en su brazo y lo miraba interrogante y frunciendo un poco su labio inferior en señal de reproche. El suspiro y beso su mano con el tipo de amor que solo se ven en las películas románticas épicas. El chico grandote y de pelo negro parecía divertido por la escena que acabábamos de dar con su estúpido hermano, y volvía a mirarme intensamente. Me gire hacia Jessica demasiado azorada como para demostrarlo. Y Jessica leyó en mi gesto una pregunta que yo no había formulado.

-Ellos dos están juntos. Bella Swan y Edward Cullen- aclaro ante mi mirada confundida e indicándome otra vez la mesa. Me gire apenas un poco para darme cuenta que el tal Edward Cullen tenía apoyada su frente en las dos manos de Bella Swan que lo miraba sonriente. En mi vida había visto una expresión de amor tan fuerte y pura. Además, el chico de pelo negro me seguía mirando. Me volví otra vez hacia Jessica que miraba con envidia hacia la mesa- También Jasper Cullen y Alice Swan están juntos. Y _viven_juntos

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, y con toda la envidia y celos de una chica que daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de cualquiera de las dos chicas.

-¿Quién es Jasper?- pregunte casualmente en el mismo momento que el chico rubio salía por la puerta que daba al patio lluvioso de la escuela.

- Aquel es Jasper. Es más grande que ella. Jasper, Bella y Edward tienen la misma edad. Pero Alice es un año menor. Emmett es el más grande. Aunque es obvio- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con su bandeja. Yo la seguí mas por la necesidad de no querer quedarme sola en la mesa (bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett Cullen) que por buscar su compañía.  
Antes de salir del comedor me permití una última mirada hacia los Cullen. Emmett Cullen aun me miraba y se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

Un capi mas...

recien acabo de descubrir como responder los reviews... asi que me pongo al dia...


	3. Libro Abierto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones de este fic son propiedad de la Sra Stephenie Meyer. No gano un solo centavo con esto y, en cambio, pierdo mucho tiempo... pero disfruto haciendolo ^^

* * *

Capitulo 2

Libro abierto

El día siguiente fue… terrible… peor en todos los sentidos…

En mi nueva vida en Forks parecía aplicarse la ley que decía que todo lo que podía ir mal iba a ir aun peor. En los únicos tres días que había estado en este aburrido pueblo no había parado de llover un solo minuto. Una llovizna débil e inacabable caía con el solo propósito de hacer de mi vida cada momento más miserable.

Con esa desagradable lluvia a todas horas y sin una tienda decente a kilómetros ¿Quién no se sentiría deprimido y furioso con todo?

Nada tenía que ver con que Royce no me hubiera llamado, escrito o comunicado de cualquier manera en tres días, o el frio y desagradable ambiente que parecía haberse pegado últimamente a mi casa. Por supuesto que nada de eso tenía que ver. Era por esa maldita lluvia.

Y el estúpido de Emmett Cullen.

No es que tuviera mucha influencia en mi vida. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a cruzar una palabra alguna vez! ninguna de nuestras clases había coincidido, jamás se había acercado a mí en los almuerzos y hasta donde yo sabía, ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntar absolutamente NADA de mi…

Por lo que no encontraba explicación alguna al hecho de que Emmett Cullen se pasara la hora entera del almuerzo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sin despegar su vista de mi.

-Emmett Cullen te vuelve a mirar- canturreo Jessica sentándose otra vez frente a mí, sin esperar ninguna invitación.

Escondí una mueca de desagrado tanto por la compañía como por la noticia.

-¿se vuelve a reír?- pregunte aplastando un trozo de pan contra la bandeja solo por descargar mi enojo.

- no estoy segura que este riendo… pero si, esta sonriendo de nuevo… ¿Crees que le interesas? Tú sabes, ¿de _esa _ forma?... Emmett Cullen _jamás _ se ha interesado por nadie de esta escuela… ¿crees que _realmente_ este interesado en ti?

Jessica sonreía, tratando de parecer amable, tratando de parecer mi amiga. Intentaba ocultar la envidia y el veneno de su voz lo más posible, y casi lo lograba… Lástima por ella que ya me hubiera cruzado con otras arpías en el pasado… Lástima por ella que yo fuera una de las más peligrosas…

- No me interesa que Emmett Cullen esté o no interesado en mí… aquí lo único que importa es que _yo _ no estoy interesada…- y sin agregar nada más me levante de la mesa, dando todo el dramatismo posible a mi salida.

-¿A dónde vas Rosalie?

- Me has quitado el apetito… Me adelanto a clases…

Salí del comedor en dirección contraria a todo el alumnado que se apresuraba a ocupar las mesas. ¿Acaso el evento más interesante que ocurría dentro de este triste instituto era la hora del almuerzo? Patético.

Me detuve en el pasillo desierto que daba a mi próxima clase de biología. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que haber venido a este maldito lugar, en primer lugar? Extrañaba mi casa en Rochester, mi perfecta escuela donde siempre había algo interesante que hacer, alguien más de quien hablar…

Extrañaba a Vera… Extrañaba a Royce…

¿Por qué todavía no me había llamado? ¿Ya se había cansado de mí?

Un extraño peso se instalo en mi pecho ante ese pensamiento. No… eso era imposible... Debió de haberle pasado algo, quizá le había ocurrido un accidente…

Quizá en este mismo momento yacía herido y terriblemente adolorido en la cama de algún hospital, sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse, siquiera para levantar el teléfono… Quizá había caído en un coma profundo…

Bueno, esa si sería una excusa válida pensé con un poco de malicia…

Apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos tratando de calmarme, tratando de no pensar en tantos absurdos... tratando de no enfurecerme de verdad ante la posibilidad de que Royce no me hubiera llamado solo porque se había olvidado o no quería hacerlo.

Bufe molesta, cuando una risita apagada me distrajo. Levante la vista, y como no, Emmett Cullen estaba frente a mí, apoyado descaradamente en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa enorme y muy mal disimulada. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Me había seguido? La frustración dio paso rápidamente a la furia.

Que es lo que tanto miras Cullen?- reclame ya harta de la situación, lo último que necesitaba en este momento era su sonrisa burlona y su belleza apabullante frente a mí.

Te ves adorable enojada.

Su respuesta fue rápida, sincera, sin dobleces… ningún doble sentido, ninguna burla escondida. Su voz era profunda, segura y confiada. Sus dos hoyuelos marcándose adorablemente con su sonrisa. Sus rizos negros bailando frente a su cara.

Quise golpearlo… con todas mis fuerzas… al menos con un bate… o pasarle un auto por encima…

Quise que mis mejillas no me traicionaran sonrojándose…

Iba a contestarle… algo iba a contestarle, o debería haberlo hecho, pero mi mente entro en una especie de cortocircuito que no entendí del todo. El timbre sonó en algún lugar dando comienzo a las clases, dándome la única oportunidad para escapar. Gire rápidamente y me encamine por el pasillo que llevaba al salón de biología…

Había olvidado que era la nueva aquí, que tendría que esperar al profesor para darle mi permiso de transferencia, que me volvería a presentar ante toda la clase y me asignaría un lugar libre en el laboratorio. Maldije otra vez mi suerte. Ni siquiera cuando quería podía pasar desapercibida.

Entre al aula vacía y me concentre otra vez en el paisaje gris y deprimente de la ventana. Tratando de no pensar en nada. Específicamente tratando de ignorar que el chico del cual había querido escapar me había seguido y se había sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del salón.

Intente imaginar que en realidad no había nadie conmigo en el salón, o mejor aun que me encontraba en cualquier parte del mundo menos aquí en este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. Nunca fui buena con esa cosa de la imaginación pero aun así estoy segura que, aun si fuera buena en eso, me hubiera sido imposible ignorar los ojos dorados a mi espalda que me atravesaban como si fueran cuchillas o peor el ligero rubor que, en vano, aun luchaba por contener.

¿Qué me sucedía? Porque parecía que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer cuando estaba frente a este chico? Una mirada de él y podía sentir todas y cada una de mis defensas caer. Una palabra y ya olvidaba hasta mi nombre. Si Vera estuviera aquí se regocijaría de verme por una vez sin tener el control de la situación.

La marea de gente entro al aula rompiendo con toda mi meditación y la tensión que sentía sobre mis hombros cayo como nieve acumulada. Aun así seguí mirando por la ventana hasta el último minuto. No quería enfrentarme a sus ojos.

Por primera vez desde que me encontraba en este pueblo había dejado de llover.

-Ah! Señorita Hale. Acérquese para poder presentarla a sus compañeros.- la voz desganada del profesor que ya, por su forma de vestir podía decir que no parecía muy interesado en el protocolo me dio una salida para librarme del tedioso momento

-creo que todos ellos ya me conocen- dije tratando de escapar de la absurda situación rápidamente.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Entonces tome asiento con Cullen.

Oh, ya veo… en esta insignificante escuela era donde Rosalie Hale pagaría por todas sus culpas, sin darme cuenta siquiera había caído en mi infierno personal.

Me dirigí con mi mejor mirada de suficiencia hasta el asiento libre frente a Emmett Cullen quien parecía bastante pagado de sí mismo, con una enorme sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Oh vamos! Que tan difícil podría ser ignorarle por la próxima hora?

-muy bien hoy harán un ejercicio con su compañero de laboratorio.- dijo el profesor comenzando a repartir unas laminetas por las mesas.- por cierto, esta nota ira a su informe así que más les vale hacerlas bien si quieren graduarse.

Tome la lamineta preguntándome qué demonios querría que hiciéramos con ella. Supongo que hubiera sido bueno haber prestado atención a las clases en Rochester.

A menos que tengas buena vista, necesitaras del microscopio compañera.

Ignóralo Rose, solo ignóralo. Como si no estuviera allí…

Sin siquiera alzar la vista le alcance la lamineta por la mesa. Sus dedos fríos rozaron los míos cuando tomo la lamineta. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el brazo y me obligo a levantar la vista. El me miraba con intensidad, parecía sorprendido. ¿Había sentido también el fogonazo eléctrico?

Me apresure a retirar la mano y a mirar hacia el otro lado del salón.

Puedes hacerlo tú si quieres.

Casi pude escuchar la sonrisa que se expandía en su cara.

Cuando los latidos de mi corazón se calmaron un poco comencé a ver las otras. Vi cómo el chico ese del que tanto hablaba Jessica, (Mark o algo) y su compañera parecían tener problemas con sus laminetas, comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez. Otra pareja más allá abría un libro debajo de la mesa. Parecía ser un ejercicio complejo para todos aquí. Me pregunte si mi "compañero" tendría dificultades.

Lo mire de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese frustrante punto de diversión en la mirada. Estaba por preguntarle sobre el trabajo cuando el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos haciendo nada.

Y ustedes ¿ya han terminado?

Antes que se me ocurriera una excusa Emmett Cullen le alcanzo una hoja ya rellena con letra redondeada y grande. Desconfiado el profesor miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—Fantástico esta perfecto.- Con una expresión encantada me pregunto. — ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio?

Sin darme siquiera tiempo a contestar continuo hablando aun más alto para que toda la clase lo oyera

- Muy bien, muy bien señorita Hale veo que usted hizo un excelente trabajo. Me alegra de que este usted aquí.

Y siguió caminando por el pasillo sin importarle lo mas mínimo mi cara de estupefacción.

- porque no le dijiste que tu lo habías hecho?- mi tono era imperativo aun sin darme cuenta. No estaba segura de sentirme aliviada por no haber sido castigada por el profesor, estaba confundida porque Emmett Cullen no había hecho el más mínimo intento de defenderse. Debería estar halagada pero por alguna razón me sentía ofendida.

Su respuesta fue tranquila y segura otra vez.

- no me interesan los cumplidos de un profesor de secundaria.

- y por eso me los das a mi? –ahora si estaba molesta, sin darme cuenta mi tono de voz sonó una octava más alta. Una risa se le escapo de entre los labios. Con un quejido me aleje de su silla y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, debía parecer una niñita caprichosa. Debía estar pasándoselo en grande, ahora **si ** tenía una razón para divertirse a costa de mi. Lo que hacía toda la situación aun más frustrante.

No entendía sus razones. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido como darme el reconocimiento a mí? Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado una sospecha surgió.

- ¡Que crees que conseguirás con esto?- dije mirándolo por detrás del mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara.

-¿puedo conseguir algo?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada desafiante pero divertida. Estaba probándome.

Entonces **si** esperaba conseguir algo. Pues esta era mi oportunidad para estrellarlo con la realidad. No importaba que clase de celebridad creyera que era en este lugar perdido en la nada. No tenía ninguna oportunidad con Rosalie Hale. Sonreí maliciosamente.

- Lee mis labios Cullen. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te NADA

Estallo en carcajadas.

Esa, definitivamente, no era la reacción que esperaba.

Todos en el aula se giraron hacia nuestra mesa, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas. El profesor le llamo la atención y lo mando a callar.

- de qué demonios te ríes?- pregunte bajo el aliento. Ahora si estaba furiosa.

-En serio, eres más fácil de leer que un libro abierto

Jamás me habían dicho eso. De hecho estaba más que orgullosa del hecho que nadie, absolutamente nadie supiera que pasara por mi cabeza. Vera me lo había dicho incontables veces " Rose me gustaría tener un lector de mentes para saber qué demonios piensas…"

- aunque no creo que tu mente sea una charca poco profunda – continuo diciendo mientras sonreía de forma peculiar, con un deje de malicia, como si estuviera completamente seguro de lo que decía, o tuviera algún sentido.

- quien dijo eso?

-alguien presuntuoso- dijo en un tono misterioso mientras se tocaba la cabeza con uno de sus dedos.

Otra vez el timbre, y otra vez fue un alivio escucharlo. Tome rápidamente mis apuntes y me apresure a salir de allí.

Quería golpearlo tan fuerte como me fuera posible. Y luego de eso pisotearlo hasta que se quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Una voz grave sonó por encima de todo el murmullo de la gente que se dirigía a la salida

Rose!

Una fuerza superior me detuvo. ¿Cómo me había llamado? Solo Vera me llamaba así. Solo a ella se lo permitía.

No vuelvas a llamarme así!- sisee furiosa

Te olvidas esto- dijo jugando con mis llaves. Una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara ignorando completamente lo que le había dicho

¿has escuchado lo que dije Cullen?

Nos vemos mañana, compañera- dijo pasando cerca de mí rozándome ligeramente. La descarga eléctrica que me recorrió fue todavía más fuerte. Me dejo congelada en el lugar con la esencia de su aroma diluyéndose.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Frustrada pero sobre todo avergonzada de mi misma llegue a mi auto.

Al menos había dejado de llover.

* * *

ya lo siento... se que la tardanza no tiene ningun tipo de perdon esta vez... pero tengo dos grandes motivos para esto...

1- es, por supuesto, la facultad que no me deja el tiempo necesario para escribir y consume todas mis gastadas neuronas

y 2- es que quiero brindarles no un buen capitulo, sino un EXCELENTE capitulo...

se que no lo merezco pero gracias, gracias y mil gracias por todos los reviews, y los favoritos a los que me agregaron... son las razones que me sigue impulsando a seguir escribiendo aunque tarde demasiado...

el 3er capi, el Prodigio ya esta en proceso y adelanto!: nada de camionetas... solo eso...

oh... suspenso... ^^


End file.
